


Everyone Deserves Someone

by KiwiBerry



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 03:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiBerry/pseuds/KiwiBerry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel always wished Dean's time with Lisa hadn't ended like it did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone Deserves Someone

Castiel never hated Lisa; he never really had a reason to. Lisa had been the light at the end of the tunnel for Dean, along with Ben and the life that would have followed. He would have been happy. He would have been safe. And that’s more than Castiel could ever ask for.

It hurt when Dean decided to give them up. It was like Dean was giving up his hope, his faith in himself, and it was hard to watch. But Castiel would do anything for Dean, so when he asked to have them erased from his life, to make them forget everything, Castiel complied with a solemn nod. He tried not to notice the tears in those clouded green eyes as he was left alone with the two pieces of a failed redemption.

Castiel liked to think that there was something special to Lisa, if only because Dean had chosen her, had given himself over so easily. Castiel liked to imagine what would have happened if Dean had stayed, if he had become a devoted husband and father, like he should have along. Castiel always knew Dean was destined for better things; better than fighting nightmares and mending the stitches. Better than lying. So Castiel wanted Dean to be that man, the one who drove his kids to school and attended community picnics, and never let go of the idea, of the faith in humanity to come out on top. And being as he was, he felt guilty for keeping it to himself, the one being in the universe who would neither benefit nor suffer from such human choices, so he shared them. He shared the idea of Dean waking up in the morning, kissing his wife awake and tapping on his kids door until their voices reached his ears, of laughing away the night on a couch while falling asleep to the sound of hushed voices on the TV, of watching him grow old and stubborn and loving him more every second because no matter how he changed, Dean was worth it. He shared them every night with Lisa, and even if she didn’t remember them in the morning, he felt a small surge of attainment at bringing a woman such as herself a few moments of complete and utter joy. Because people deserved to be happy, even if they didn’t think they did.

Castiel smiled, pushing a small strand of brown hair from her face with a feather light touch.

He liked to think he and Lisa would have been great friends.


End file.
